


Silver Linings & All That

by mistygayy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chaubrey - Freeform, F/F, Sickfic, idk what else to tag it as, lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/pseuds/mistygayy
Summary: Alice is a bitch, and Aubrey isn't sick.But at least she has Chloe.Standard sickfic drabble-ish.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Silver Linings & All That

**Author's Note:**

> Title sucks. This was a prompt. And I've only ever written one thing for Chaubrey so i thought I should fix that.

Barden University wasn’t always Aubrey’s first choice in Colleges, but when she saw the Bellas perform during a tour, she knew from that moment that she wanted to be a part of that. She’d been a part of her church’s choir for years, but this-- this was different. They had all been in sync and their harmonies nearly perfect. 

She had spent a lot of time imagining what it would be like to be a part of a group like that. Would they all be friends? Aubrey hadn’t had a lot of friends growing up. It was hard to put down roots when you were constantly being yanked out of school and moving away for the second time in a year. But that was the life of an army brat. 

Of course, as with most things -- nothing is ever as one imagines it to be. The same could be said for Aubrey, because upon joining the Bellas, she learned that her captain was actually a raging fucking bitch. The polite smiles had apparently been for show during her audition, because once she’d been initiated, it was as if Alice had decided that Aubrey was her personal punching bag. Of course, Alice was a bitch to the others, but it was as if she saved the worst of it for Aubrey; Making her life hell in any way she could imagine. 

There was however, one silver lining, and that was Chloe Beale. 

The bubbly redhead had immediately clung to Aubrey during their initiation, and though Aubrey had initially been put off by Chloe’s complete disregard for Aubrey’s personal space (and her constant chipper mood), she quickly broke down many of Aubrey’s barriers and became her only friend amongst the Barden Bellas. 

It was hard not to like Chloe, she was kind and just… _ good _ . She was patient with Aubrey when it came to her insecurities and anxieties, and she comforted Aubrey when Alice would drag her down. Eventually, Aubrey found it easier to open up to Chloe, as well as offer support of her own when Chloe needed it. It wasn’t often, but sometimes Chloe got sad or Alice’s bitchy remarks hurt her feelings. When that happened, Aubrey was always there to comfort her.

Still, sometimes old habits die hard and Aubrey found herself hiding her problems away from Chloe-- away from everyone, wanting to handle it herself. 

Whether it be something to do with classes, or a bad phone call from her father, or just the fact that she was getting sick. (She wasn’t getting sick) Why burden anyone? And why give Alice ammunition to verbally lash out at her?

“Aubrey!” Alice’s shrill voice cuts through Aubrey’s disjointed musings. She jerks to attention, ignoring the way her head pulsates with the sudden movement. “You’re sucking more than usual! What’s wrong with you? You’re all gross and sweaty.”

Aubrey swallows the sudden knot in her throat. “N-nothing, Alice. It’s just hot today.” 

Alice’s perpetual scowl deepens (Is her face frozen like that? Does she ever smile? No, of course not-- Satan doesn’t smile, she sneers). “You getting sick on me, Posen? Do you know how much that would set us back? Are you really going to inconvenience us like that?” 

By now, all the other Bellas are staring at her, including Chloe, though her gaze is filled with concern. Aubrey swipes at her brow. “N-no, I’m fine.” She insists, hoping her tone sounds convincing. 

Alice narrows her gaze at Aubrey, before rolling her eyes. “Whatever. You better get your shit together by next practice, Aubrey or you’re going to be the reason everyone takes an extra 20 laps.” Her eyes snap to Chloe. “Pippi longstocking, make sure she gets to her room without keeling over. Everyone else, practice is over! Make sure you work on your cardio outside of practice!”

The moment Alice looks away and the rest of the Bellas start packing up, Aubrey allows her shoulders to sag. “Bree?” Chloe is suddenly beside her, a worried little frown creasing her lips. “You look terrible, what’s going on?” 

Aubrey frowns (pouts, really), and crosses her arms. “I’m fine,” She snaps, beginning a slow trek toward the bleachers to grab her bag. “I’m just a little tired, that’s all.” Only a partial lie. She is absolutely exhausted. Definitely not sick, though. 

Chloe is quick on her heels. “Sure, if you say so,” She replies in a tone that clearly says she doesn’t believe Aubrey for a second. “Lets walk back together anyway.” 

Sighing, Aubrey shoulders her bag, just barely managing to stay upright. She pretends not to notice Chloe’s arms reaching out to catch her should she suddenly lose her balance, stubbornly moving forward. She misses Chloe’s eye roll as her companion starts after her. 

//

Okay, so maybe she’s sick.

Aubrey’s stomach feels as though it's turning inside out, and the throbbing in her head only seems to make it worse. She thinks this must be what death feels like. 

She had managed to convince Chloe she was fine, telling her there was no need to skip her classes. But once her friend returned to the Bella house, Aubrey knew it would be hard to convince her now that she was fine. Not with how badly her body aches, and how she practically cries every time she moves. Chloe was her roommate after all, and it was hard to hide things when you lived in such close proximity with someone. 

When Chloe had left, Aubrey had curled up in her bed and dozed in and out of sleep until her aches and pains followed her into her dreams. She’d awoken not long after that, close to tears and feeling worse than she had before. 

She lays there, focusing on breathing through her nose in an attempt to help with her nausea, but no more than a minute later, she was bolting upright and scrambling to the bathroom across the hall. She barely manages to shut the door behind her before she’s dropping to her knees and practically hugging the porcelain as she empties what little is in her stomach. 

And once she starts, it’s like she can’t stop. Chloe finds her 20 minutes later, leaning against the tub, crying. 

“Oh,  _ sweetie _ …” Chloe’s gentle voice nearly startles her. Her eyes snap open to see her friend looking entirely too sympathetic, carrying a drugstore bag. 

Aubrey sniffs, wiping at the sweat on her brow. “Go away, Chloe…” She says weakly, her voice hoarse and strained. “I’m-- I’m f--” And then her face is hovering over the toilet again as she gags. 

Her body trembles like she’s cold, but sweat soaks through her clothes. As she tries to focus on  _ not _ throwing up anymore, she feels her hair being pushed aside and wet, cold washcloth being draped over the back of her neck. It feels like heaven. 

Ordinarily, Aubrey would be embarrassed to be seen in such a state, but she’s just too tired to care. She feels Chloe settle beside her, murmuring quiet words of comfort as she gently rubs Aubrey’s back. It’s… it’s really nice. 

“You think you’re done?” Chloe asks softly, her fingers brushing aside a few sweaty strands of hair from her face as she leans against the toilet seat. Aubrey closes her eyes to take stock of her aches and pains. She feels less nauseous than before. She nods. “That’s good, I’m gonna help you get into a nice cool shower to help with your fever, and then you’re going to drink a glass of water for me and take some medicine.”

Aubrey pouts. “I don’t want to…” She mumbles, petulantly. 

Chloe stands before gently hooking her arms under Aubrey’s arms. “Well, that’s too bad.” And she lifts Aubrey up like Aubrey weighs nothing. Her feverish brain thinks about how attractive it is that Chloe is so strong, but the thought is fleeting as she focuses on trying to stay upright. “I’m gonna start the shower, and then you’re going to get undressed and get in while I get you some comfy clothes, okay?” 

Aubrey supposes she doesn’t have much of choice, lest she wants Chloe physically undressing her (which, maybe…? No, no, don’t want that.). So Aubrey nods jerkily, watching as Chloe smiles and moves to turn on the shower. 

A half hour later, Aubrey is freshly showered and sitting on her bed as Chloe gently brushes her hair. “Did you take the pills I set out for you?” Chloe asks as she starts to french braid Aubrey’s hair. 

“Yes,” Aubrey croaks out, arms resting limply in her lap as she stares blankly at their closed door. She sighs and closes her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the feel of Chloe’s fingers brushing through her hair. “Chloe… you-- you don’t have to take care of me, I can take care of myself.” Even as she says this, her body betrays her and leans into Chloe’s touch. 

“I know I don’t, and I know you’re capable of taking care of yourself,” Chloe says, tying off the braid. “But I want to, and sometimes we need a little help.” She says as she slips off the bed to stand in front of Aubrey. “Now, lay down and try to rest.” She pulls Aubrey’s blankets back and gestures for her to lay down. 

Aubrey shifts so that she’s at the head of the bed, too exhausted to argue with Chloe. She shivers slightly, suddenly cold and reaches for her comforter. Before she can pull them up, Chloe places one knee on the edge of the bed. “Scoot.”

“What?” Aubrey blinks up at her.

“Scoot over.” Chloe makes a shooing motion.

Aubrey’s brows furrow in confusion. “But, why?”

Chloe chuckles softly. “So we can cuddle, silly! And I can keep you warm.” 

After some hesitance, Aubrey manages to scoot over. Chloe plops down beside her and pulls the blankets up over them before laying on her back and holding her arms open. “Okay, come here.” 

Aubrey stares. Sure, they’d shared a bed once or twice, but this was… well, Aubrey doesn’t want to think about how it might make her feel things that she’d been actively working to  _ ignore _ .

Chloe rolls her eyes good naturedly, and reaches up to tug at Aubrey’s arm. “Don’t be such a baby, come cuddle.” Tired and feeling weak, it doesn’t take much to bring Aubrey down. She ends up on her side with her head on Chloe’s shoulder and her arm being placed over her friend’s middle. 

Aubrey’s face warms up at the close proximity, and for a moment her body stiffens. But then Chloe wraps an arm around her and uses her free hand to brush the pads of her fingers over Aubrey’s forehead. And as if that simple act alone is a switch, Aubrey relaxes. 

“There, see? This isn’t so bad.” Chloe murmurs, continuing to brush her fingers across Aubrey’s aching head. Aubrey has to agree, in fact it’s the exact opposite of bad. She sighs and snuggles closer, deciding she could blame all of this on her fever later on. 

“Thank you, Chlo.” Aubrey mumbles sleepily. “You’re… the best friend I’ve ever had.”

She feels Chloe tighten her hold. “Anytime, Bree.” She replies, and just as Aubrey’s drifting off she hears, “I love you.” 

Though Aubrey doesn’t respond, she smiles. Maybe Alice sucked and the other Bellas were almost as shitty, but at least she has Chloe.


End file.
